Various types of vehicles, such as cars, trucks, motorcycles, busses, boats, airplanes, helicopters, lawn mowers, recreational vehicles, amusement park vehicles, farm equipment, construction equipment, trams, golf carts, trains, trolleys, etc., may be equipped with various types of sensors in order to detect objects in the vehicle's environment. For example, vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles, may include LIDAR, radar, sonar, camera, or other such imaging sensors that scan and record data from the vehicle's environment. Sensor data from one or more of these sensors may be used to detect objects and their respective characteristics (position, shape, heading, speed, etc.).
However, these vehicles are often subjected to environmental elements such as rain, snow, dirt, condensation, etc., which can cause a buildup of debris and contaminants on these sensors. Typically, the sensors include a cover to protect the internal sensor components of the sensors from the debris and contaminants, but over time, the cover itself may become dirty. As such, the functions of the internal sensor components may be impeded as signals transmitted and received by the internal sensor components are blocked by the debris and contaminants.